The Diclonius Chronicles:Save My Memory
by Last-Smile
Summary: When the S.S is put in grave danger by a certain mad scientist, diclonius roam everywhere. Can the S.S stop them in time, or will they need help from old foes, and a pink haired girl thought to be dead long ago? summary sux i kno. story MUCH better. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

The Diclonius Chronicles: Save My Memory

It had been 4 years since the passing of Lucy Kausakibe. Everyone moved on with their lives, just as they were meant to. On that fateful mission that ultimately let to Lucy's death, Mayuri had become dangerously interested in the diclonius.

Deep within the squad 12 laboratory, Mayuri was conducting experiments on the rukon district inhabitants he captured. Using the diclonius blood Lucy had collected from Mariko, he would inject it into his test subjects. All of them were failures. Lucy collected at least two test tubes of the blood, and Mayuri was running low on the supply.

Nemu, who was not even involved in the expiriments to begin with, was curious as to what her captain and father was up to. Mayuri had thought long and hard about what he was going to do next. Typing on his computer, he had come up with a perfect idea. Checking into the files he created Nemu with, he was going to create a diclonius himself.

_Warning, activation code required. Please enter below._ His computer screen read. He typed in the code, and it asked him to enter the also required blood sample. When he created Nemu, he used his blood to create her. But this time, he was going to use the diclonius blood.

The machine did as it was supposed to, and showed him the x ray of what the being would look like. He looked up at the head hopefully. And then, a wicked smile played across his face. The being had the diclonius horns.

_Are you sure you'd like to create?_ The computer screen asked. Mayuri clicked yes, and inside the room where the Machine was, the latch opened, and the smoke cleared. A naked girl with flowing red hair emerged. She was an average height of about 5'6, and couldn't have been older than 16. The girl looked at her hands with confusion, and looked around the room, confused and scared. Mayuri smiled a wicked smile, and opened the large metal door, and let himself in.


	2. Chapter 2

Mayuri smiled a wicked smile, and opened the large metal door and let himself in. The girl looked at him.

"Who are you?" The girl asked with an innocent, yet murderous voice.(Like that of Mariko.)

"I am your father."

"My papa?" The girl asked looking up.

"That's right." Mayuri said with that grin again. The girl smiled as well. The crazed scientist grabbed a pen and a clipboard.

"Do you know who you are?" Mayrui asked, writing something on the clipboard. The girl shook her head no.

Mayuri thought for a moment.

"Your name is Ninako. You were brought into this world to obey my every command. You were brought into this world to make me a leader. You were brought into this world to annihilate the current shinigami and create more diclonius in their place." Mayuri smiled a wicked smile as the thought of him ruling the new race of shinigami.

"I'll do my best for papa!" The girl ,now known as Ninako, said cheerfully and determined. The scientist had his new "daughter" dressed in a shihakshou like nemus and had her hairstyle changed. Yamamoto would surely recognize Ninako, seeing how she looked like her genetic mother, Mariko, if they didn't change a couple things.

He tied black ribbons in her hair to cover up the horns, and then placed her as his third seat.

Mayuri gave Ninako a room within the squad barracks, and then left her alone.

Ninako thought about what Mayuri told her. He said she was brought into this world to kill shinigami, and make more of herself. She heard a knock at the door. Ninako stood to open it, and a squad member held out her hand with a lab coat hanging from it.

"Well, since you replaced my brother, I guess you'll be needing his lab coat." The girl said impatiently, not bothering to look at Ninako. She was tapping her foot when she felt something wrap around her neck. _Snap._ Ninako snapped the girl's neck, and blood splattered on the walls in Ninako's room. Ninako felt an odd feeling. It felt like satisfaction. Ninako soon realized that she had a lust of bloodshed within her, and she needed to satisfy that need.

The squad 12-squad members would never see it coming. They'd never know that their own third seat was going to kill them off. One by one, until her needs were satisfied. If they were satisfied.


	3. Chapter 3

2 weeks later…

Byakuya sat between Unohana and Komamura. Today was the 5th year anniversary of Lucy's death. He tried not to let it get in the way of what he needed to do, but it was difficult.

"Ahem. It had come to my attention that for the past 2 weeks, shinigami from the 12th, 11th, 9th, and 6th squad have been going missing. Now have any of said squads sent out their men on any mission at all?" Yamamoto's voice boomed over the giant room. Zaraki shook his head, Byakuya simply responded with "no", and Mayuri kept a straight face, but on the inside was smiling devilishly about the disappearance. Ninako was doing her job perfectly.

Byakuya eyed Mayuri with suspicion. He had heard rumors from his squad members that Mayuri had created a new species of shinigami. Mayuri looked at Byakuya, and shot him a sharp glare. Mayuri could tell Byakuya was having suspicions. He couldn't let the noble get in his way of becoming the new worlds leader.

"I have set up secutiry cameras from the world of the living all around the entrance of each squad, and around the east, south, north and west gates surrounding the sereite. Whoever is doing this will be caught and punished to the fullest extent. Dismissed." Yamamoto said, and stood from his position and left.

Bykauya approached Mayuri on their way out.

"Whatever you are planning, Mayuri, will never work." Byakuya said firmly. Mayuri only smiled.

"So you think. Shouldn't you be praying to a music box in your office?" Mayuri sneered. Byakuya's eyes widened for a split second, and then they narrowed. He knew what the mad scientist was referring to. Byakuya did not pray to that box.

"Fuck. You." Byakuya said, and walked away. Mayuri was momentarily shocked at the usually polite Byakuya. Never in his entire life had he heard, or even thought of Byakuya cursing at anyone. Maybe his lieutenant's attitude was rubbing of on him.

Byakuya shocked himself. He hadn't even planned to say that. Sitting down in his chair, and began filling out paper work, trying to forget about what the devilish scientist said to him, and what his own response was. While filing a paper out, he glanced over at said music box. It was exactly where he left it 5 years ago.

Getting up, he opened the box, and let the melody play. He hadn't heard the melody since he had put the box on the shelf, and the nostalgia sent shivers down his spine. Inside, the horn lied, still perfectly intact. A lightbuld suddenly went off in Byakuya's head. Maybe Lucy gave him that horn so that he could stop Mayuri's plan. But he still didn't know what exactly the horn did. Putting it back inside the box, he instantly snapped the box shut and put it back on the shelf. Byakuya knew that the two faced captain was up to something, and he was going to find out what it was.

Going home that night, Byakuya sat at the dinner table and ate in silence. Rukia finally broke that silence by asking a question.

"Nii-sama, is it true that you cussed out captain Kurotsuchi?" Byakuya nearly choked on the water.

"Who told you that?"

"Well, um, Kyoraku taicho said on your way out from a captains meeting, you and captain kurotsuchi had a bit of an argument." Rukia responded. Byakuya sighed and set down his cup.

"It was disrespectful to speak of a late captain in that manner. She did all she could for the soul society." Byakuya said, and then continued to eat. Rukia could only imagine the internal conflict going on with her brother. Although she didn't know what about, seeing how she didn't know what happened on that fateful mission that cost Lucy her life.

But her guess would be that she held some kind of importance to him. Finishing dinner, Byakuya ignored the nagging feeling in him to sleep, and revewied anything about Mayuri that could help him solve the mystery of the disappearances coming from his, as well as other squads.


	4. Chapter 4

Ninako watched as the blood dripped down the walls. She had claimed 3 more victims in the night. They were all out drinking sake, and they never say what hit them. Ninako walked back to the 12th division barracks. No matter how sick it was, Mayuri liked it when she came home with the blood of someone else on her face.

"How many."

"Three." Ninako replied. Mayuri patted her on her head, and she returned to her room. She looked in her mirror and touched the dry bloodstains on her face. Ninako was proud of herself. She was doing exactly what her papa wanted her to do. But little did Ninako know that she was only digging a grave for the entire soul society, and if she crossed Mayuri, herself as well.

She showered and then went to bed. Ninako took pleasure in killing her victims. It was like a drug habit that could not be stopped. Mayuri grin devilishly as he wrote things down on his clipboard. In less than three months, he'd have the soul society at his feet, begging for mercy.

"Mayuri-sama." Nemu knocked on the door. Mayuri welcomed her inside.

"Mayuri-sama, we've lost a dangerous amount of men. In the last week alone, we've lost 15 men, and 9 of them were lab scientists working on the advanced gigais." She said. Mayuri had a look of uninterested. Gigais were on the bottom of his to do list right now.

"I know that. Things will be fine. Good night Nemu." He said, and turned around in his chair to continue his typing. Nemu walked away to the door. She turned around and glanced at Mayuri.

_What are you doing father?_ Nemu thought to herself. She then opened the door and left completely.

The next day…

Ichigo sat bored in Byakuya's office. He, Nemu, Rukia, Rangiku, Renji and Momo were going to help him uncover the mad scientist's secret.

"So what do you think Captain Kurotsuchi is up to?" Momo asked aloud.

"He'd probably just running some stupid experiment, like always." Rangiku said. She looked over to Nemu who was looking down.

"No offence of course, Nemu." Rangiku said, hoping she didn't make Nemu feel bad.

"No, that isn't it." Nemu said. Suddenly, Byakuya came into his office and closed the door.

"So what is it that you want us to do Byakuya?" Ichigo asked, yawning.

"I need to know why Mayuri is acting suspicious."

"Is that all? You're kidding me right?" Ichigo asked, slightly irritated that he came all the way from Karakura to the Sereite just to be told that Mayuri was acting suspicious.

"He's always acting suspicious." Momo said.

"He is particularly interested in the diclonius blood samples he has." Nemu said. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Renji asked.

"If I am not mistaken, I believe he's been using the blood to recreate a diclonius, rather than making a vaccine to protect against it. I overheard him talking with a woman with horns. He wanted something along the lines of creating a new race of shinigami." Nemu verified.

The others in the room had looks of either confusion, or in some cases like Byakuya and Momo's, who witnessed what the diclonius could do first hand, horror.

"How do we stop him?" Renji asked, terrified of more people like Lucy being in the sereite.

"That's what we're here to find out baka!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"Hey! This isn't the time to be arguing." Rukia yelled at them. The two redheads shot each other dirty looks before listening to the conversation again.

"The diclonius are special. The horns on their heads allow them to use vectors from their backs to kill anything. The range of said vectors can range from 2 meters to worldwide. So if we were ever to come in contact with one, a zanpakuto that can attack from long ranges would be best to use." Nemu said.

"So you mean, captain was one of them?" Momo asked.

"Yes." Nemu said, a look of guilt on her face.

"Well, how do we stop this dicloius that clown freak made?" Rangiku asked.

"Nii-sama, is that horn of any use?" Rukia asked. All eyes fell on Byakuya.

"What horn?" Ichigo asked.

"Before her death, she gave me a melody box with the horn she lost in battle inside of it." Byakuya said.

"Well, can we use it for anything?" Rukia asked again.

"Once a diclonius has lost one, or both of their horns, they are rendered useless. They cannot access their power anymore. Unless of course, it is reattached, then there is a slight possibility that their powers would return." Nemu shared the information she knew about the diclonius.

"Well, maybe if we could find out what happened to Lucy, we can put her horn back on, and she can fight the one clown freak made." Ichigo said.

"It is not that simple. When a soul that has already died dies again, they return to the world of the living, usually in the same location they were born in, or have the most memories in. In the file of souls, Lucy name is most likely there. If we can find out where it is she came from when she was alive, we might be able to pull a task such as this on off." Byakuya said.

Murmuring around the room began.

"So it's settled then." Ichigo said, standing up.

"We'll look for her in this file of souls thing, find her, then giver her the horn back so she can fight."

"Again it is not that simple. She'd have no memory of being a soul reaper. And there is the possibility that she might have been reborn without the horns." Byakuya said.

"Well we have to try." Momo said, determined. Momo missed her captain dearly. And if this opportunity allowed her to see her captain again, she would take the risks that followed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Byakuya had been up for almost 2 days now, searching through the file of souls. Everyone that had been in the group took turns looking until someone fond the correct Lucy.

"I think I found it Nii-Sama!" Rukia shouted. Byakuya opened the door with a cup of coffee. Rukia frowned.

"Since when did you drink coffee Nii-Sama?"

"I need to stay awake." He said while yawning. Rukia gave him the file, and a horned, pink haired girl came up in the picture.

"This is it." Byakuya said. He flipped to the back page, and it had all of her information.

"The maple inn?" Momo asked. Rukia rounded up everyone in the group and let them look at Lucy's file.

"That is the updated version of where she would be, currently." Byakuya said, taking another sip of coffee.

"So when should we leave?" Ichigo asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Well we have to get Yamamoto sotaicho's permission first." Rangiku interjected.

"We'll ask tomorrow." Rukia said.

"No, we have to get this done as soon as possible." Byakuya said, swallowing another cup of coffee.

"Nii-Sama you look terrible. Go and get some rest. All of us should." Rukia said, crossing her arms and giving her brother a fixed stare. Byakuya reluctantly complied. But rather than staying in the manor, he stayed in his barracks.

"Why does he care so much any way?" Ichigo asked Rukia as they went to get something to eat.

"That's been a question on my mind as well." Rukia replied, putting her finger on her chin, trying to think.

"Well whatever the reason is, Byakuya's hunch better be right." Ichigo said with his usual scowl plastered on his face.

"I'm sure Captain Kuchiki has his reasons." Nemu appeared out of no where.

"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi." Rukia bowed in respect.

"There is some disturbing news I must share with you." Nemu took a few photos from her shihakshou pocket and handed them to Ichigo and Rukia.

"Who is this?" Rukia said, looking at the photos with a frown.

"She is the diclonius that Mayuri-Sama created. In total, she's claimed 127 victims." The other two widened their eyes.

"127 people?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"Correct. She took out 15 well armed men in less than 3 minutes."

"How do we stop her?"

"We'd have to find Captain Kausakibe as quickly as possible." 

"We were going to ask the old man for permission tomorrow, but this is urgent." Rukia said, looking at a picture of the diclonius with a wide, wicked grin.

The three shinigami were granted access into the squad 1 barracks.

"Denied!" Yamamoto's voice boomed.

"But Head Captain. Captain Kausakibe is the only one who can stop her."

"That does not matter. It is the law that shinigami cannot interfere with the lives of human beings."

"Well I'm a human being, and your rules don't apply to me." Ichigo said, coming from behind Nemu and Rukia.

"Head captain, she took out 15 men in less than 3 minutes. Doesn't that set off alarm bells in your head?" Rukia exclaimed.

"The only alarm bells I hear are the ones I get from drinking sake." Yamamoto said.

"Look old man, whether I have your blessing or not, I'm going to find her and stop this monster." Ichigo said determined.

"In a matter of three months, she will have made any and every child born in the soul society a diclonius, and she will kill any remaining soul reapers without diclonius blood." Nemu said in her mono tone voice.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," The old man began.

"I will allow you and three others to find Lucy Kausakibe." The other three had looks of relief on their faces until he began to Yamamoto began to speak again.

"However, if you are wrong, I will strip all of you of all your powers and banish you to the real world forever." The three thought for a moment.

"It's a risk we're willing to take." Rukia confirmed.

"Alright then. Good luck. I hope you are right, for your sake." Yamamoto said, and then dismissed them.


	6. Chapter 6

Byakuya woke up to someone shaking him.

"Byakuya get your ass up!" Ichigo yelled at him. Byakuya blinked, and then narrowed his eyes at the yelling strawberry.

"What is it?"

"Well while you were resting Nii-Sama, we talked to head Captain, and he told us that he'll allow Ichigo and three others to try and find Captain Kausakibe and bring her back. But he also said if we are wrong about this whole ordeal, he'd strip anyone involved of all of their powers, and banish us to the real world forever." Rukia explained.

"What did you tell him?" Byakuya questioned.

"That is was a risk we are willing to take." Ichigo answered.

"Well who's going and whos staying?"

"We'll stay behind." They all turned around to see 4 people stading at the door.

"Rangiku, Ikkaku, Renji, Yumichika?" Ichigo shouted.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" Ikkaku asked.

"N-no." Ichigo said.

"And if I can, may I go with you?" Momo said, coming from behind the taller shinigami.

"Of course you can Momo." Rukia reassured her.

"Rukia you are staying here." Byakuya said.

"Nii-Sama!"

"No Rukia. This mission is far too dangerous for me to even think about letting you get involved in."

"I already am!" She retorted.

"You aren't coming to the world of the living with us. Stay in the manor in the emergency panic room." Byakuya said, making it to where there was no possible way to argue.

"You built a panic room in your house?" Ichigo whispered to Rukia.

"Nii-Sama had it built after watching Friday the 13th" She whispered back.

"Nevermind that." Byakuya interrupted them.

"I don't think all of you understand the severity of this situation. If we do not stop the diclonius, it could be Armageddon." Nemu said.

"All of us will stay here and help fight. You guys get to the world of the living and find Captain Kausakibe." Rangiku said. Everyone else in the room was shocked. No one would have thought that Rangiku could actually take something seriously.

"Alright then." Ichigo said standing up.

"We have no time to spare. You better get anything you need now, because this aint gonna be easy."

"Lets get going." Byakuya said, grabbing his sword and wrapping his scarf around his neck. He made sure to grab the box with the horn inside of it, and they opened a senkai gate to Kagakura. Byakuya, Momo and Ichigo stepped through, and the gates closed.

"So Nemu-San, where did you say this diclonius is?" Yumichika asked.

"She is currently in the 12th division." The minute they stepped outside, people were running for their lives. The 6 of them witnessed a male shinigami being ripped in half, and another woman being decapitated.

"Oh my god." Renji said shocked that in the matter of 10 minutes, all hell broke loose.

"He created more?" Nemu said, truly shocked and terrified at the sight in front of her eyes. There were four more diclonius killing people.

"Captain Komamura!" Rangiku yelled, seeing the dog-like captain walking toward them.

"What the hell is going on here!" The squad 7 captain asked.

"It is because of Mayuri-Sama." Nemu said, pure guilt taking over her features.

"So this is clown freaks fault. Figures." Kenpachi said, resting his sword over his shoulder.

"Captain." Ikkaku and Yumichika greeted.

"And me!" Yachiru jumped out from behind Kenpachi.

"So," Toshiro said, walking toward them as well.

"What's the game plan?" they suddenly heard screams, and they turned around. All of their eyes, including kenpachi's, widened.

"He, he made a whole army of them." Rangiku said, her voice unstable.

"There has to be at least a hundered of them. There's no way we can stop them all." Rukia said, completely horrified.

"It is our duty to protect the living, as well as our own. And that is just what we'll do." Toshiro said, gripping his sword tighter.

"Then you can count us in." The group of people turned around to see Nanao, Ukitake, Sentaro, Kiyone, Kyoraku, Isane and Unohana.

"Us too." They looked in the other direction, and it was Soifon, Omaeda, Kira, Iba, and Shuuhei.

"Alright then. Lets do this." Kenpachi said with that menacing grin. He stood up, Yachiru holding onto his shoulder.

"Don't fall Yachiru."

"Haha! I wont!" everyone took a fighting stance.

"Remember everyone, their vectors can go from 2 meters to worldwide. Becareful. And good luck." Nemu said. They each took off in a different direction.

_Please be safe Nii-sama._ Rukia thought to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

In the world of the living, the three shinigami walked through the neighborhood.

"So this is where Captain grew up?" Momo asked no one in particular.

"I guess so." Ichigo said, also taking in the pretty features of the town. Byakuya looked around the town as well.

"Where should we start looking?"

"Well where's the maple inn?" Ichigo asked. Byakuya pulled out a map and traced the line with his finger.

"It should be this way." Byakuya said, walking forward. The other two followed suit. The walk was long, considering that the inn was all the way across town.

"God I'm hungry." Ichigo dug in his pocket and pulled out a bag of cookies. Byakuya quickly snatched them away.

"Byakuya what the hell!" Ichigo said angrily.

"These sweets will make you tired. And this is a battle none of us can afford to lose." He said, and tossed the bag over the wall. Ichigo's stomach growled, and he groaned.

"Why must you be so obnoxious Kurosaki?"

"YOU TOOK MY DAMN COOKIES AWAY! THAT'S WHY!" Ichigo yelled at him. Momo sighed inwardly and stuck her hands in their pockets. It would have been easier if they weren't in gigais.

"Ichigo, wanna play I spy?" Momo asked innocently. Ichigo smiled slyly.

"Sure Momo. You go first."

"Okay. I spy with my little eye, something grey." Ichigo looked around for a minute.

"The wall?"

"Dang! You got it. Your turn."

"I spy with my little eye, something very ugly." Ichigo said with a smirk. Byakuya felt a vain bulging at the side of his head. He could just feel Ichigo staring and smiling at him. Momo, who was clueless, still was looking for something ugly.

"I'll give you a hint. Most people say it has a stick up its ass." Byakuya turned around and narrowed his eyes at the strawberry.

"This game is not amusing."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, a fake, innocent look on his face.

"I know who you are referring to."

"Who said I was talking about you? If you think your ugly and have a stick up your ass, then so be it." Ichigo said with a shrug.

"You are not helping the situation Kurosaki." The two began to bicker more.

"Um, excuse me." Momo tried to interrupt them, but it didn't work.

"EXCUSE ME." The two turned to Momo.

"We're here." She said, pointing at the sign that said "Maple Inn." Byakuya was going to ring the bell, But Ichigo just slid the door open and walked inside. Byakuya shook his head. The boy had no manners whatsoever. Momo followed, and soon after Byakuya.

The three of them walked in the same direction for a little bit, then split up.

"Quam Sancta, Quam Serena,…" Byakuya could hear someone singing.

"Lilium." The singer finished the song. Byakuya instantly remembered Lucy's sad face, and the box that said "Lilium" inside of it. He peaked into the room, where a girl with pink hair sat in a light pink yukata, looking out at the garden in front of her. He proceeded to ease himself in through the door, but he accidently opened the door to wide, and it made a sound.

The girl turned around. She stood up and grasped the wooden beam next to her with her right hand, and was ready to run if needed.

"Who are you?" She questioned. Byakuya focused on her head. She had one horn. And that was it. he felt a little relieved inwardly.

"Answer me. Who are you."

"I see. It was expected of you to not remember me." Byakuya said in a very, very slightly amused tone. The girl racked her brain for anything at all that reminded her of the man she was looking at.

"I'm sorry, but I do not remember you. Perhaps if you tell me your name, I might be able to remember." The girl tried.

"I know you, Lucy." The girl's eyes widened.

"You cannot pull the wool over me. You are trying to get my name so you can contact the authorities."

"I don't know what you're talking about. And how do you know my name?" She questioned.

Byakuya thought hard. Then he remembered the song she was singing. It sounded exactly like the melody of the melody box.

"Lucy let me ask you something." Byakuya said. The pink haired girl hesitantly sat down at the small table.

"Do you recognize this box?" Byakuya pulled the box from a small bag he was carrying. The girl took the box gingerly and inspected it. her eyes widened.

"T-this couldn't be." She whispered to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where did you find this box you thief!"

"I am no thief."

"This box was given to me by some one very important. If it's jewels that you want, there are none here." Lucy said with hostility. Byakuya ignored her.

"Are you familiar with the last name Kausakibe?" Lucy's mind went berserk. Just how did this man know so much about her.

"What do you want with me?" Lucy said, her body shaking with fear and anger.

"You are a diclonius, correct." Lucy's head shot up. She stood up instantly.

"So you're from the government." She said, again, ready to run.

"No. But I am very familiar with your origins, Lucy Kausakibe, or rather-"

"Byakuya!" Ichigo poked his head in, followed by Momo. Lucy turned to the two standing in the door way.

"C-captain?" Momo said. Lucy's brow furrowed.

"Captain?" Lucy repeated, but questioningly.

Looking at the peach girls face, her head began to throb, and she fell to the floor.

In the soul society…

"Ikkaku!" Yumichika yelled. The bald third seat jumped out of the way as another diclonius proceeded to attack him.

"Just what the hell are these things made of! You can't even touch them!" Rangiku said, truly lost for other words. Toshiro was thrown to the ground.

"Captain!" Rangiku tried to help him, but something wrapped around her waist. She felt a tug, and then a pull. She yelled out in pain. Suddenly, a gold flash went by and hit the diclonius, killing it.

"Captain Zaraki?" She whispered to herself as she hit the ground. Kenpachi was laughing and slashing every and any diclonius he saw.

Mayuri sat in his lab, pleased with the results he was getting.

"Mayuri-Sama I cannot believe you." Nemu's voice rang out. It was full of confusion and anger. Two emotions she was not familiar with.

"Ah Nemu, you're just in time. Come sit down and watch the show."

"Mayuri-Sama how could you. A shinigami's job is to protect others, not hurt them."

"Nemu you don't understand! The diclonius could do much more than those regular shinigami can. A new era is going to emerge!" He said excitedly.

"This is not an era, but a haulting point in the history of the soul society." Nemu said. Mayuri looked at her with disdain.

"Maybe I should turn you into a diclonius, just to prove that it is a great advancement within the soul society." Mayuri pressed a button, and Nemu stopped moving. She tried with all her might, but it was no use. As he was going to approach her, something jumped in front of her, and Mayuri was pinned against a wall on the opposite side of the room, and arrow on the left side of the shihakshou.

"Ishida-kun."

"I knew you'd have something to do with this. You aren't getting away with it, I promise that." Ishida said, lowering his arrow for a moment. Mayuri stood up and pressed another button. Suddenly, 2 diclonius emerged from a room. Ishida quickly pressed the button that allowed Nemu to move again, and she escaped right before she had her head cut off.

"You imbeciles should be happy about my accomplishment!" Mayuri yelled.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy's eyes opened slowly. She tried sitting up, but she was gently put back down.

"You need to rest." Byakuya's firm voice commanded.

"I know you. Some how, some way. " Lucy said. Her words caught the nobleman off guard.

"Who are you?" Lucy turned around and faced Byakuya.

"My name is Byakuya Kuchiki." Lucy's eyes seemed to flicker with fire for a moment. She looked to the floor and racked her brain again for any memory she had of this person. And then suddenly, a wave of memories overwhelmed her. Now she remembered who this person was. Making sure the scarf was on his neck to confirm this was who she thought he was, she smiled deviously and snatched the scarf from his neck, and ran from the room.

She ran into Ichigo about 20 feet from the door, and fell.

"Who are you?" Lucy said, scooting away from the strawberry.

"I know you arrent supposed to remember people in your past life, but I thought you'd remember me for sure." Lucy thought for a moment. She let all the memories she could return into her mind.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" Lucy questioned, tilting her head to the side a little.

"So you remember me now." Ichigo said, and the helped her too her feet.

"So tell me, why are you all here?" Lucy asked them.

"Kurotsuchi has created more of your kind." He said simply. Lucy's brow furrowed.

"Who is that?" She asked.

"He's a mad scientist interested in your kind. He made more of you and is killing people with them." Her eyes widened.

"We need to get back to the soul society. You are the only one who can stop them."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I have no idea what a soul society is."

"Where souls that have died go. It is to complex to explain to you now, but you must come with us." Byakuya said.

"Excuse me, I need to go…out." Lucy grabbed a coat, her green hat (the one Yuka gave her.) and left the house.

"Byakuya, we have the horn, just give her that. It'll be ten times easier." Ichigo said.

"We cannot just rush her to do these kinds of things. It takes time. You need to learn patience." And with that, the noble walked out into the garden. Ichigo scowled.

"Since when did Byakuya care about other people's well being?" Ichigo asked aloud, and then walked away.

Momo sat at the kitchen table. It was nice to see her captain again, but things seemed akward now. Sighing , the peachy girl made herself some tea, and looked out at the starry night. She had heard the little altercation in the hallway, but she didn't want to go out. Lucy seemed rather distant now.

Momo didn't even know if Lucy still liked some of the things she did in the soul society. Momo sighed and sipped her tea. Maybe, just maybe, they could rebuild their relationship if she decided to return to the soul society. But Yamamoto probably wouldn't even permit it.

Soul Society…

Rukia flash stepped on top of another building. Things were getting way too out of control. Total, there had to be over 200 diclonius killing off soul reapers. They had reduced their numbers greatly yesterday, but it was no use. They'd have to turn off Mayuri's machine in order for the numbers to stop increasing.

A diclonius sniffed out Rukia's scent, and tracked her down. She turned around and blocked it, but was thrown back.

"Soten Kisshun!" Orihime shouted, and her shun shun rika activated, protecting Rukia from the second strike.

"Tsubaki!" She shouted, and said weapon cut the diclonius in half.

"Orihime!" Rukia shouted, and then tried to push her out of the way. There was a flash in the sky, and then it ripped open.

"A garganta?" Rukia said, shocked. Before she had time to react, something blocked the attack going to hit Orihime.

"U-ulquiorra-kun?" Orihime said, speechless.

"My obligation to you has not wavered, onna."

"Ah Ulquiorra your becoming a softie." Grimmjow jumped down from a building.

"Lord Aizen did not tell me to stop watching the girl."

"The bastard's dead. Get over it emo." Grimmjow said irritated.

"Why are the espada here?" Rukia asked aloud.

"These fuckers got into Hueco Mundo, and we suspected it was because the soul society couldn't stop them." Grimmjow said. A group of diclonius launched it's vectors at the sexta's arm, and cut it off.

"WHAT THE FUCK! I JUST HAD THIS PUT BACK ON!" The panther yelled.

"Gran Rey Cero!" he shot it at the diclonius, and it was incinerated. Orihime, without word, healed his arm, knowing he'd need it if they were going to stop the diclonius take over.

"Your powers are faster than last time." The sexta commented. Orihime, being the optimistic person she was, decided to take it as a complimient.

There is no time to waste here, Grimmjow. I'll give you a time limit." Ulquiorra said.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I'll make it a game for you."

"I'm listening." Grimmjow said with a grin.

"If you can defeat 50 of these in less than 20 minutes, then I will personally force Kurosaki to have a rematch with you."

"Deal!" Before Ulquiorra could even finish the next part of the deal, Grimmjow had sonidoed as fast as he could. Rukia watched with confusion. Why did this Espada need to fight with Ichigo?

"Rukia-chan, are you alright?" Orihime asked.

"I'm fine. We need to hurry though." Rukia flash stepped down to the battle grounds and began to fight. Orihime watched with horror at the blood shed.

"Stay up here, onna." Ulquiorra commanded, and then he jumped down and began to kill as well. She put up a shield around herself, and tried to think positive thoughts.

Squad 12- observatory room:

Mayuri smiled devilishly. He had escaped while the quincy and his "daughter" battled the diclonius in the regular laboratory. His observatory overlooked the soul society.

"Papa." Ninako's voice rang out. She approached him and bowed.

"It's come to my attention that Kuchiki, along with Kurosaki and Hinamori, have gone to the world of the living."

"That is correct Papa." Ninako said.

"I'd like you to do me a favor."

"Anything Papa."

"Take 6 of your brothers and sisters with you to the world of the living, and bring all of them back, including Lucy."

"Who is Lucy Papa?" Ninako asked.

"She has pink hair with horns, like you. She is tall. You'll know her when you see her." Mayuri said.

"I'll do my very best Papa." Ninako said, determined.

"Good. When you bring back Lucy, bring her here. Put the others in the confinement chambers."

"Hai." Ninako flash stepped away. Mayuri smiled devilishly once more. Everything was going according to plan.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy sat down on the stones outside the abandoned orphanage. Her puppy's grave still stood there.

"I thought I'd find you here." Byakuya said, moving a branch out of the way.

"So many people have lost their lives because of me. Even something simple, like an animal, died because of me. I'm going to ask you again." She stood up and faced the noble captain.

"Byakuya, do you think I'm a freak because I was born with horns on my head?" Byakuya purposely didn't answer that question the first time, not wanting to say the wrong thing, seeing how at that time he only knew her for three days. Well now he knew her for 3 years or longer.

"Put it this way. If you were not born with horns on your head, nothing would be the way it is. And had you not interfered with all of our lives, none of the good things would have happened to the soul society." Lucy didn't know if it meant yes or no.

"Well do you like the way things are, even the bad things?"

"Yes." Was all he said, and then he was gone in a flash. Lucy sat down on the stone again. She suddenly felt something wet fall on her hand. She looked at it, nearly terrified. More water began to fall. She looked up at the sky. It was clear, not a cloud in the sky.

"Wha-what is this?" Lucy asked, scared.

"You may be unfamiliar with the substance, but they are called tears." A voice rang out. Lucy turned around and saw 7 people standing in soul reaper uniforms, all of them with horns.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ninako Kurotsuchi, and I am here to bring you back to the soul society." The girl said. Lucy tried to run back to the inn, but was stopped by one of the diclonius. Lucy jumped back went the other way. She continued to run, dodging all of the diclonius's vectors as best as possible. Lucy was right in front of the inn when Ninako flash stepped in front of her.

Ninako grabbed Lucy by the arms with her vectors. The others went inside, and you could hear the occupants yelling, and things falling and breaking. Momo tried running outside, but was grabbed by the waist by one of the diclonius.

Ichigo tried to attack them, and he succeeded in killing one, but was soon knocked unconscious. Byakuya went into the room he stayed in, looking for senbonzakura.

"Looking for this, Captain Kuchiki?" Byakuya turned around, and Ninako stood there, Senbonzakura in her hand. He was going to snatch it from her, but she put the blade to Lucy's neck.

"If you know what's good for you, or rather Lucy, I suggest you surrender."

"And if I don't?"

"She dies." Byakuya glared at the girl in front of him. He surrendered quietly. Ninako opened a senkai gate back to the soul society. The other diclonius carried Momo and Ichigo with their vectors.

Soul society- Ulquiorra/Grimmjow/Rukia/Orihime:

"Ha! That's 50 Ulquiorra. And its been 20 minutes!" Grimmjow laughed.

"You did not let me finish."

"What?" Grimmjow said, stopping his laughter.

"The deal was to defeat 50 of these demons in less than 20 minutes, AND bring back one of their heads in that 20 minute time span."

"BULL SHIT!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Grimmjow –Kun, I don't think Kurosaki-Kun wants to fight anymore." Orihime said timidly.

"Well then, who do you suggest I fight then?" He said, getting in her face a little.

"I suggest you get out of Orihime's face." Rukia growled.

"Well then, how about I get in yours." Grimmjow picked the girl up by her arms and swung her around.

"Rukia-chan!" Orihime exclaimed. Ulquiorra slapped the back of the sexta's head.

"HEY!"

"I'll fight you." Kenpachi approached them.

"Really now?" Grimmjow asked, a wicked grin on his face.

"Yeah." Kenpachi raised his spiritual pressure.

"I like your spiritual pressure." Grimmjow raised his as well.

"Will you two stop it! We don't have time for this!" Rukia yelled.

"She is correct. Time is running out. There is no time to waste with you two fighting. Use your strength and spiritual pressure to combat the real enemy." Ulquiorra said. As a crowd of diclonius came toward them, Kenpachi released a large, yellow flash from his zanpakuto, and took out half the crowd.

As the crowd became bigger and bigger, the group decided to get serious. Ulquiorra pointed his finger at the increasing crowd of diclonius.

"Cero oscuras." There was a large green flash, and at least half of the diclonius army was destroyed.

"Grind, Pantera!" Grimmjow unleashed his released form, and began to go slash happy on the diclonius.

"Those espada are pretty damn tough. I wanna fight the cocky one." Kenpachi said, and then let a roar of laughter follow the sentence. Orihime looked at him and shrunk a little. The giant captain scared her to death.

Soul Society- Ninako:

Ninako locked Ichigo, Momo and Byakuya in a confinement chamber, and took Lucy to Mayuri.

"Welcome back to soul society. I hope you received a warm welcome."

"What do you want with me?"

"Lucy you are a special diclonius. You have the ability to reproduce. You could create an entire army of diclonius, with the same abilitiy. What do you say? You'll help me, write?"

"Never." Lucy spat angrily.

"Then I suppose we'll have to do this the hard way. It'll take about 5 to 7 days, but it is worth it. Until then, put her in solitary confinement." Ninako gripped Lucy's arms and hands, and then put her in said solitary confinement chamber. Lucy looked around the room, and the nostalgia was colder than all the ice zanpakuto's put together. This was the same room she suffered in for 2 months.


	11. Chapter 11

Soul Society: Rangiku/Toshiro/Soifon/Omaeda

Soifon snapped the neck of a diclonius with her feet, and used her feet to throw it at a group of oncoming diclonius.

"Haineko!" Rangiku shielded herself from the vectors. Omaeda ran past her, and kept running until he met a dead end. He turned around and saw four diclonius coming his way. The fat lieutenant tried to run, but was caught by the diclonius.

"No, no please. Please don't kill me!" He yelled. The diclonius woman that held his neck in her vectors snapped his neck, and his head flew far away.

Soifon continued to jump from building to building when something landed in front of her. The terrified face, and the chip crumbs could only mean one thing.

"So he's finally dead? About time." She said with no sympathy, and flash stepped away to the next building.

Toshiro froze a group of diclonius coming toward him. He hid behind a building as more of them came from the twelfth division. Realizing he was by the 11th, he took it upon himself to try and stop the machine from creating any more.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Yumichika shouted and ran to him. Ikkaku was close behind.

"We need to find some way to stop this machine." Soifon said, flash stepping over to them.

"And how the hell do we do that?" Ikkaku questioned.

"We'll find some way. For now though, we need to find somewhere to rest.

"Has the rukon district been taken over?"

"Most likely. But if we go and take refuge in the 4th squad barracks, we should be able to pull through the night." Rangiku said. The 4th squad had been taking people in to hide from the diclonius. All of them safely made their way to the 4th division, and were granted access inside.

Ichigo cracked his eyes open. He sat up instantly.

"W-what happened?" He said to no one in particular.

"We're in the soul society." Byakuya said, standing up.

"How do we get out of here?" Momo asked herself aloud, touching the walls to find any way out.

"There's no escape from here." Mayuri said over the intercom.

"HEY YOU FUCKING CLOWN! LET US OUT OF HERE!" Ichigo yelled.

"That's not a possibility. You see, if I let you out, you will come for Lucy. Lucy is special. As oppose to any other diclonius, she was the ability to reproduce. By putting her in an incubation chamber, I can create more diclonius with the power to reproduce. Then, the shinigami will be no more." Mayuri said with a hint of sadism in his voice.

"How are you going to make Lucy reproduce, if she'd refuse to have any kind of sexual relations with anyone." Byakuya asked.

"Who said she needed to have sexual relations with anyone. I can simply put a fetus that has not fully developed into her body. It'll only take an hour, possibly less. The chances of success are 99.9%. Well I do not need to explain more. Once the operation is complete, I suppose I'll spare you." And then the intercom turned off.

"LET US OUT OF HERE!" Ichigo started kicking the door, over and over again.

"Kurosaki, it isn't wise to keep doing that." Byakuya said. Ichigo yelled, and then used all of his strength, plus his hollows strength, to punch the door down. Momo looked on with wide eyes.

"How on earth did you punch down a solid metal door?" Momo asked, surprised. Ichigo didn't say anything, he just walked out of the door. He knocked a few diclonius guards unconscious. He gave a signal to the other two, letting them know the coast was clear.

Byakuya followed the strawberry down the hall when they were confronted by a group of diclonius.

"Momo, I need you to go around them and grab our zanpakutos okay." Ichigo whispered.

"Hai." She whispered back. Ichigo and Byakuya distracted the diclonius in front of them, while Momo grabbed their zanpakutos in the cases behind them. She ran back and handed them to their owners.

"Scatter, senbonzakura." The pink flower petals shredded all of the diclonius' to pieces, and they advanced down the hallway.

Nemu peaked behind the wall. She could see the three shinigami running down the hallway. She stepped out in front of them.

"Nemu-san, we need to hurry."

"You're going to wrong way."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, thinking that she was the enemy, and lifted his zanpakuto.

"The operating room is down this way." Nemu led the other three to the operating room on the other side of the squad barracks when a crowd of at least 12 diclonius ambushed them.

"There's no way we can get through them like this." Momo said, trying to block the vectors she couldn't even see.

"Only one of you can pass through here and make it safely to the other side." Nemu said. Everyone turned to face Byakuya.

"No. I'm staying here to defend the soul society. Lieutenant Hinamori, you go." Byakuya said.

"Go and save your girlfriend Byakuya." Ichigo said firmly.

"She isn't my girlfriend Kurosaki."

"I don't care what she is, you're the only one she'll trust to leave with. And if you don't hurry your ass up, we'll all die." Ichigo said, and pushed him forward. Byakuya glared at Ichigo, who continued to motion him forward. The noble man sighed and flash stepped forward.


	12. Chapter 12

Mayuri strapped the struggling Lucy to the table. He opened his drawer and pulled out a black marker.

"Stop moving. If I don't get this mark right, I'll cut into the wrong area and kill you." Mayuri opened an ice chest with the embryo of the child he had constructed. She looked at it wide eyed, and began to struggle even more.

He grabbed his scalpel and walked over to her to make the incision. She was able to get her arm free, and grabbed the scalpel and stabbed the embryo, causing it to bleed out and die.

"Dammit!" He slapped her, but she still tried to get herself free. Mayuri left the room to go and get another one.

Byakuya flash stepped until he saw Mayuri going down the opposite hall. He hid his spiritual pressure and waited for him to come out of sight before continuing. Assuming that where he came from was where Lucy was, he went back to the room in which the crazy doctor came from to find it empty.

Lucy stumbled down the halls. The numbness in her body making it harder to move. Hearing footsteps, she tried running down the hall, only to fall.

Byakuya heard the fall, and then approached the sound. He saw Lucy trying to get up. He walked over to her and helped her up. She pulled away, not knowing who it was.

"Byakuya?" She tilted her head.

"Come. There is no time." He picked her put her over his shoulder. She turned around, her face red.

"W-what the hell! Put me down!"

"You can't walk. If I put you down, you'll fall." Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. Byakuya ignored the dirty look and flash stepped away from the hall before anyone noticed she was gone. They were able to make it outside.

Flash stepping to a nearby forest, he then set her down and rested.

"I thought I would find you here." Ninako entered the forest, and faced them.

"There is no escape. You were meant to put an end to lives." Ninako began to explain to Lucy.

"You were meant to produce as many diclonius as possible. From this point on, you will serve as the mother of all diclonius." Ninako stated.

"Never." Byakuya said. Both girls turned to him.

"It is my duty to protect the human world and the soul society. I will not allow you to kill off the entire shinigami race. And I will not allow you to harm Lucy."

"Lucy is not a soul reaper, she is a diclonius."

"But she served as a captain to the 13 court guard squads. And that alone makes it my obligation to protect her." He raised his sword.

"Even if it costs my life."

"Fine then. If you wish to die, then so be it." Ninako let a sadistic grin consume her features. Byakuya looked at her face, and realized that Mayuri created Ninako from Mariko's blood.

"This is where you die!" Ninako screamed. Byakuya lunged forward. He dropped the box that was inside of his shinigami robe pockets.


	13. Chapter 13

Ninako released her vectors and launched them all in different directions. Byakuya jumped back and tried his best to block what he couldn't see. Lucy watched anxiously. Lying about 10 feet away from her was the box she had given him 5 years ago before she died.

Ninako was not paying any attention to Lucy, but strictly focused on the battle in front of her. She used the opportunity to get to the box. Using her arms to pull herself over, Lucy struggled to get over to the box.

"Just give up now. You'll never win." Ninako said as she blew away the sakura petals surrounding her. Using his expert speed, Byakuya moved away in the nick of time.

Lucy could feel her arms starting to give out on her. _I have to keep going. I cant stop now. Almost there. Almost there._ Lucy strained herself to reach the box. Her face almost lit up a little. She opened the box, and the melody began to play.

Ninako glanced over at Lucy, for she, too, heard the melody of the box. She tried using her vectors to kill Lucy, But Byakuya moved in front of her, and took the nearly fatal blow to the side of his neck. He was thrown back into the building through a wall, and was unconscious.

Lucy screamed as the other diclonius's vectors began tearing at her leg. Lucy's eyes averted to the raven haired man who was barely breath. Her became the narrow, deadly eyes of Kaede. She grabbed the horn from the box and closed it. Using all the strength she could muster, she ran back inside the building.

"There is no winning. I know your true desire is to kill the shinigami. We can help you do that." Ninako said in a mono tone voice.

"No. That will never be my true desire. My true desire," Lucy said. "My true desire is to rid myself of these powers, once and for all. But I know that's impossible, so I will learn to cope with these circumstances." Lucy stuck the horn on the side of her head where a horn was missing. Ninako's eyes widened. A pink aura flowed rapidly from the pink haired diclonius.

"I'm going to end this nightmare. Once and for all." Lucy lunged forward. Ninako took a fighting stance, and released her blue aura, and lunged forward as well.

Outside…

"What the hell is going on in there?" Ichigo asked. Rukia flash stepped away from a crumbling building.

"LOOK OUT!" Yumichika yelled. There was a sudden large explosion erupting from the 12th division. Everyone in the surrounding area moved away as quickly as possible.

"CAPTAIN!" Momo screamed as she watched the building collapse. There was smoke and ash everywhere. Some shinigami who were unfortunate to have been caught in the massive explosion lied dead on the ground. The air became still, and there was a deadly silence.

"Wait, Captain Kuchiki was still in there too." Renji said concerned.

"Nii-sama was still there?" She looked at Ichigo with sad eyes.

"He told us to leave. He said that it was something he needed to do. I'm sorry Rukia." Ichigo said sadly. Tears welled up in Rukia's violet eyes, and she buried her face in the strawberry's chest, gripping his shihakshou.

"Wait something is coming out." Rangiku pointed to the ash and smoke. Two figures appeared.

"Captain!" Momo exclaimed. The espada sonidoed over, just incase a diclonius had survived the explosion. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the sight, trying to focus harder.

"It a pink haired chick." He said. Momo's eyes widended, and she looked on hopefully.

Lucy limped, carrying Byakuya on one half of her shoulder. She took about 4 more steps, and fell to the floor. Lucy could hear the faint cries of Isane and Unohana, directing squad four members to get them to the intensive care unit ASAP.

Ulquiorra decided to take Orihime home, and Grimmjow returned to Hueco Mundo.

When they put Lucy on the gurney, her palm opened, and two horns lied inside. The looked up at her head to see both of her horns still intact.

"They must be Ninako's horns." Nemu said.

"Captain Kausakibe won."


	14. Chapter 14

Lucy's breathing had finally stabilized after a long 12 hours of being on a breathing machine. She cracked her eyes open slowly.

"Captain?" Momo said hopefully. Lucy turned her head toward Momo, and let a small smile form on her face.

"You are awake now." Unohana came in with a cup of water and a pill.

"Take this, it'll help with the pain." She swallowed the pill and the water, then lied back on the bed. Lucy stared at the ceiling for a long while in silence. Momo had excused herself about 20 minutes earlier to attend a lieutenants meeting. Lucy tried getting up many times, but her body refused to move.

Eventually giving up, the pink haired girl closed her eyes and drifted away into sleep.

2 weeks later.

Byakuya sat up in his hospital bed and lied back. They refused to let him leave his room, fearing that he might reopen his wounds. His door opened and a low ranked squad member came in with a box.

"Captain Kuchiki, this was found in the squad 12 reckage sight, and it was identified as yours." The lady left it on his bedside, and left. Byakuya starred at the box with wide eyes. In that massive explosion, the damn box was _still_ in tact. Just what was this box made of? He reached for it and opened it. The melody played for about 10 seconds, and then it stopped.

"It's finally broken." Byakuya was too distracted with the box to realize the woman standing in his doorway. Lucy smiled and nearly stumbled in the room. She sat down in the rolling chair by the desk.

"So how ya been?" Lucy asked with grin.

"Are you sedated?" Byakuya asked, furrowing his brow.

"What makes ya say that?" Lucy smiled and giggled.

"Captain!" Lucy heard Momo calling her down the hall.

"I beilieve Lieutenant Hinamori needs your assistance with something." Byakuya said.

"Awe she can handle it herself." Lucy said. She stood up and stretched.

"I really do think you are sedated." Byakuya said. Lucy turned around and smiled.

Before he even had a chance to blink, Lucy had swung her face toward Byakuya's

and kissed him. She got up and turned toward the door to leave when the raven haired man grabbed her hand and pulled her back. He kissed her, and she leaned into it.

"You've caused the soul society a lot of trouble." He said.

"And you're a real pain in the ass too." He added.

"Ichigo come with me to see Nii-Sama."

"Why?" Ichigo complained.

"COME ON!" She yelled at him. He complied, finally, and followed her to his recovery room. Rukia peaked inside and nearly fainted.

"What?" Ichigo said. He moved her aside and peaked in for himself. Byakuya and Lucy were lip locked like there was no tomorrow. Ichigo tried so hard not to react. So hard he almost forgot to breath.

"Maybe their on drugs or something." Ichigo suggested.

"Nii-Sama is not on crystal meth!" She whisper shouted.

"Not that kind of drug!" He whisper shouted back. When they peaked back inside, Lucy was lying next Byakuya, and they were starring at the ceiling, just talking about random stuff.

"Come one Rukia, lets leave them aloen." Rukia was frozen in her place.

"I'll take you to the park again." Rukia snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yay! Park!" She said happily. Ichigo closed the barely cracked door. And followed Rukia outside.

"What do you think will happen while we're gone?" Rukia asked.

"No one ever had the _talk_ with you, huh?"

"What talk?"

"Never mind Rukia. Never mind."

Byakuya looked over at Lucy to find that she had fallen asleep. He couldn't help but wonder what would've happened had she not come back to the soul society. Every last diclonius had been destroyed in the squad 12 incident, and Mayuri was being trialed.

Byakuya glanced at the horns on her head. He squeezed them a little with his thumb and index finger. It was something he had always wanted to do since he met her. It actually felt kind of squishy, like cat ears.

Lucy snuggled closer to the warmth next to her. Lucy had finally gotten what she had wanted since she came to the soul society. _Byakuya._


End file.
